Robbie Shapiro
Robert "Robbie" Shapiro is one of the eight main characters on Victorious. He is a ventriloquist who almost always carries his best friend Rex with him. Robbie is shy, awkward, and a little weird, but he's also a good friend, loyal, honest, and smart. He is a student at Hollywood Arts High School who always gets into minor trouble. He is portrayed by Matt Bennett. Appearance *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Skin Color': Pale *'Trademark': Glasses, puppet, and an Afro Robbie is of average male height for his age and is very skinny. He is mostly known for his curly hair. Many people (inside and outside of Victorious) think that he looks like Andy Samberg (and sometimes even mistake him for Andy); however, Robbie disapproves of this and does not recognize the resemblance. Personality Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. Robbie cares deeply for Rex and believes that he is a separate person, his best friend. When Rex was hurt in Rex Dies, it was revealed how much he means to Robbie. However, they frequently argue because Rex often insults Robbie's friends or does things that gets Robbie into trouble. Robbie is very shy and becomes uncomfortable around pretty girls. When a girl shows even little or fake (example: stage kissing) signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact, as seen in The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting, and A Film by Dale Squires. He also is willing to go to great lengths to impress girls, such as when he tried to imitate Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees. He is the only guy on the show to kiss all four main girls and the only main character to kiss all of the main characters of the opposite gender. He can be a bit selfish at times, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share (but Trina), Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others and making him feel terrible. He also showed some bad judgement in Robarazzi, when he chose to embarrass his friends in order to gain popularity. However, Robbie is a very good friend and is often willing to help out, such as when he took a beating from Trina in order to get her a spot back at school in Helen Back Again and when he trained Tori for her Tech Exam in Jade Gets Crushed. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episode Tori the Zombie, he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous because every time he asks, someone else had been complimented. Robbie is also very socially awkward and is not seen as "cool", like his friend Beck. He is lactose intolerant (which he may have gotten over) and can play the harmonica (The Diddly-Bops) and the guitar (at the same time) (according to his video profile). He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottle nipples, since it reminds him of "happier times." He may have an identity crisis, for example in Wi-Fi in the Sky, where he created a fake account "LilStephenie21", and when asked why that name he says "LilStephenie 1-20 was already taken". Rex then said "Says a lot, doesn't it?" (that, however, may be just a joke). Robbie is shown to be something of a tech whiz, in one episode helping Mamaw with her new computer, and in another helping Tori with her Tech Theatre exam because he had held the school's record for highest score (until Tori replaced him soon after). He is also Jewish, as noted multiple times in the series. In Beck Falls for Tori, Rex hints that Robbie cannot ride a bike, even though Robbie has mentioned riding a bike multiple times. We also learned in André's Horrible Girl that Robbie was searching for adult diapers on his PearPhone XT. Robbie also seems to be very good at wig making and/or maintenance as shown in The Blonde Squad. It is revealed in The Hambone King that Robbie is very talented at hamboning and almost beats the former "Hambone King" (Gerold Ardbeg) until he gets hits in the face by a piece of sushi (thrown by Gerold's friend Merl) and messes up his rhythm. He seems to have a major and deep psychological issue as he is always seen with Rex, his puppet, created a deep and probably unbreakable bond between the two, and often makes excuses when “Rex” does something bad. He is also quite judgmental as Robbie criticizes Cat and other classmates about their "problems" and it clearly shows he has one of those "problems" too. Relationship with Other Characters Robbie's friends seem to make fun at Robbie and get really annoyed with him at times, especially when he uses his giant PearPad. This is also shown in Beggin' on Your Knees when Beck, André, and Jade readily give Robbie a list of his flaws when Robbie asked them what's wrong with him. Also, in The Wood, Tori and Trina make fun of Robbie's toy. In the same episode, Robbie's toy collides into Robbie's face and makes him fall down writhing in pain. Rather than help Robbie up and check if he's okay, Tori and Beck look at him and Tori says sarcastically, "Nerd down!" while Beck chuckles at Tori's joke. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Beck, André, and Tori keep trying to kick Robbie out of their web chat. Also, in almost every episode, Rex always make remarks out at Robbie's expense. The group usually gets frustrated with Robbie quite easily, even if he hasn't done anything wrong. Despite Robbie's differences, his friends do seem to care about him. In Rex Dies, Beck, Tori, Cat, and Jade plan to "kill Rex" for Robbie's mental health. In Tori Gets Stuck, Lane worriedly tells everyone Robbie's in the hospital and Sikowitz stops play rehearsal so André, Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina can go to the hospital to make sure that Robbie is okay. In the same episode, Tori gives up a lot of her blood so Robbie can go through with his operation. In Beck's Big Break, Cat shows concern for Robbie's nightmares and talks to Lane about them as well as gets Robbie to talk to Lane. And in The Breakfast Bunch, Beck and André straighten his hair to help him impress Cat. When Robbie asks why they're being so nice to him, they simply respond "You're letting us". 'Tori Vega' (2010-present: Good Friend,Crush) It is clearly shown that since the Pilot episode, Robbie has a crush on Tori. However, as the series progresses, it is getting harder and harder to to tell if he still has a crush on her. He asked Tori to keep smoothing his ear when she tried to get information on The Bird Scene. Rex, Robbie's puppet, shares his expressions to Tori. It could be that Robbie is shy but Rex says things out loud to her for him. In Rex Dies, he asks Tori to stay with him in Rex's hospital room for comfort. Tori turns on the heart monitor and revives Rex to make Robbie feel better. It is revealed in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees that Robbie secretly spies on Tori from the bushes behind her house. In The Worst Couple, Robbie and Tori are paired up for Sinjin's game show, and their win causes Robbie to think they are a couple. In April Fools' Blank, they almost kiss; although it is unknown if any occurrences in that episode were canon. In Crazy Ponnie, he sings her a song to make her feel calm (and a little less insane). In the song he asks Tori to kiss him before they take her away. In one of the Drive-By Acting Exercise videos on TheSlap, Robbie had to give Tori mouth-to-mouth and on the caption for the video, he says it's his favorite Drive-By Acting because he gets to "kiss" Tori. (See: Rori) 'Trina Vega' (2010-present: Frenemy, Former Crush) In the episode Stage Fighting, Trina has to kiss Robbie while auditioning in a scene for a play and in return, Robbie mistakes this kiss as her having feelings for him. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, Robbie felt pressured by an angry Trina to write a good review of her one-woman show. He called her show a "comedy," which enraged her, but she came to accept the review after getting a standing ovation from her audience later on. Robbie and Trina work the Grub Truck for Festus in The Wood, where Trina upsets Robbie by frying Rex's foot. Later, however, they pelt students with food together. In Who Did It to Trina?, Robbie's side of why Cat might be mad at him has to do with Trina flirting with him. It was also shown that it was Robbie (through Rex) who caused the accident that led to Trina being injured. In A Christmas Tori, he clearly lets Trina use him for help just to have the possible chance to hug her. (See: Tribbie) 'Cat Valentine' (2008-present: Very Close Friend) Cat and Robbie are close friends throughout the series. Robbie seems to be more tolerant of Cat's behavior, and Cat seems to be the nicest girl to Robbie. Throughout the series, whenever Cat does something random or weird, Robbie usually responds by smiling at her while others would look at her with confusion. Although Robbie's puppet, Rex, has hit on most girls he sees, he has yet to "make a move" on Cat. In the episode Stage Fighting, the two kiss after Cat tries to convince Robbie that Trina was acting, and the stage kiss didn't mean that she liked him. After the kiss, Robbie suggests for her to meet his parents. They seem to hang out after school sometimes since Robbie took Cat to play "Baby Golf" in The Birthweek Song. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Cat had a dream with Robbie and she got mad at him for letting little kids eat her in the dream. In Prom Wrecker, he asked Cat to the Prome and was hurt when she sadly says she already had a date, as she didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings. Also, in Who Did It to Trina?, Robbie accused Cat of cutting Trina's rope since in his flashback, Cat was "flirting" with Robbie, and Cat got mad at Trina for interrupting and "flirting" with Robbie too. It could be that he made this up, but it is ironic that it was Cat 'who was one of the girls flirting with him. In Jade Gets Crushed, it is revealed that Robbie has life-sized cutouts of Cat. In A Christmas Tori, Robbie gets her a great Secret Santa present (a cotton candy machine, along with the man who operates it) and is pleasantly surprised when she gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek saying it was the best Christmas present ever. At the end of The Breakfast Bunch, Robbie and Cat are seen flirting with each other. Also, they seem to both enjoy singing together as shown in Tori & Jade's Play Date. In Tori Goes Platinum, Robbie seems to like calling her pet names, as he is, in The Breakfast Bunch, heard calling her "cutie" and "little red thing". In The Blonde Squad, Robbie sang I Think You're Swell to Cat revealing that he is in love with her. In The Hambone King, it was revealed that both Robbie's grandmother and Cat's brother sleep on toilets. Also, in the same episode, Cat kisses Robbie's cheek for the second time in the series before he hambones against Gerald (the second time). Robbie tried to win Cat over again by kissing her for the second time in the series in One Thousand Berry Balls, but she ran away before he got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. (See: 'Cabbie) 'André Harris' (2008-present: Best Friend) In the episode The Bird Scene, André convinces Robbie to join ballet in order to meet girls. His plan goes all wrong when they realize that the majority of the class is male. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, André gives Robbie advice on how to deal with writing a review for Trina's play without insulting her. In The Hambone King, André helps Robbie prepare for his "hambone-off" by running through the halls at school with him. After their run, they had a triumphent hug. Robbie calls themselves "Shorts Buddies" on TheSlap and considers André one of his best friends. It seems that André is Robbie's (human, if one still counts Rex) best friend. (See: Rodré) 'Jade West' (2008-present: Friend) Jade hates that Robbie thinks Rex is not a puppet although he clearly is. In early episodes, it seemed like they didn't get along with each other; however, it's been shown later on that they are better friends than they were before. For example, in Rex Dies, Jade seems to worry about his mental health and actually desires him to be normal, and in The Diddly-Bops, she is the only one who likes his song "Broken Glass". In Tori Gets Stuck she seems to express the most verbal concern for Robbie, but she risks his life to ensure getting Tori's spot in the play. (See: Rade) 'Beck Oliver' (2008-present: Good Friend) Beck and Robbie seem to get along pretty well and are on good terms as the season moved on. Beck is nice to Robbie (most of the others are mean to Robbie), and Robbie feels more comfortable around Beck (like he usually wouldn't). They have shown to be good friends on several occasions such as in Wok Star when him and Beck tried to keep Mrs. Lee away from Jade's play so Jade can impress her father. In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie and Beck work on Robbie's car together and Beck gives Robbie advice on how to impress girls with his car. In hambone King The hambone King Robbie is sad because he lost the compeition. Andre texted Beck who brought over a watermelon. When everyone asked why he brought it Beck tells them "Robbie loves watermelon" Robbie hugs it sadly saying "wa-waw" This shows how close they are.(See: Reck) 'Rex Powers' (2001-present: Best Friend) Rex lives with Robbie. Usually, Robbie and Rex argue a lot and have fights, but other times they get along. Whenever someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie defends him and says that Rex isn't a puppet and that the word "puppet" is an "offensive term." In Rex Dies, when Rex gets injured by the Turblow Jet, Robbie gets upset and even cries, and Rex does not insult Robbie while in the hospital, showing his appreciation for Robbie's concern. On TheSlap.com, Robbie and Rex often comment on each other's boards. (See: Rebbie) Robbie's PearProducts *Baby Blue PearPhone XT *Baby Blue PearPad 2 *Baby Blue PearBook 4 Songs Solos Unreleased Songs Trivia *Robbie seems to be unable to admit/realize Rex is a puppet for reasons that are yet to be known. *Robbie is the only main character who wears glasses all the time. *He is lactose intolerant (which is part of veganism) and can only drink soy milk, although he ate ice cream in Ice Cream for Ke$ha and a taco filled with cheese in The Breakfast Bunch, which both have dairy in it, although he may not be severely sensitive to dairy. He is also allergic to gluten, as seen in Beck's Big Break, where he eats a giant cookie with extra gluten and had a stomachache. *In other episodes he is not a vegan or a lactose intolerant. He can't drink milk, he eat dairy products. He did eat some tacos in breakfast brunch. He does eat meat on occasion. *Like most characters, he is scared of Jade and to a lesser extent, Trina. *In "Beck Falls For Tori", Rex reveals that Robbie can't ride a bike, but in "Helen Back Again" he buys a bike from Sinjin, in "Ice cream For Ke$ha" he says that he ride his bike to the playground to give the children ice cream and in "The Breakfast Bunch" he rides his bike to detention. Also on TheSlap he says that someone stole his bike seat. **However, it's likely he learned how to ride a bike between "Beck Falls for Tori" and "Ice Cream for Ke$ha". *Robbie is of Jewish descent, as revealed from Stage Fighting and Wok Star and because of his last name, however he celebrated Christmas. This may mean his family is not a fully devout Jewish one. *Screen name is RockRobster, which could be a reference to the song "Rock Lobster." He also made a fake screen name called LilSTEPHANIE_21. *Robbie is easily affected by Rex, as shown in Beck's Big Break. *At times he can be even more emotional than Cat (Jade Dumps Beck, Survival of the Hottest, Rex Dies, A Film by Dale Squires). *He return in the Sam & Cat episode TheKillerTunaJump. *His hair is not a perm, "This is ALL natural, baby," he said about himself in a blog. *He hates it when people call Rex a puppet. *Early scripts for the pilot name him "Lane". Eventually, the school guidance counselor gained the name. *As seen in The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robbie loves caviar and didn't know how expensive it was. *On TheSlap.com, he has a segment where he sings different songs he has written. *In A Film by Dale Squires, it can be implied that Robbie is bisexual, because he told Beck that his jeans fit him great. This could just be Robbie's social awkwardness, however. *Throughout season 1, it was seen that Robbie mostly wore Adidas shoes. In the first few episodes of season 2, he now mostly wears Vans shoes. *As said on Theslap.com by Cat Valentine he trims his nose hairs DAILY. *Robbie wears a size 4 in women's skinny jeans (which is roughly a size 27 in men's jeans). He has been reported to wear women's pants three times: once on the Slap in his Broken Glass video, once on a Slap post (because he couldn't figure out the store's tags for men and women's jeans) and again in Beck Falls for Tori. He also possesses women's sunglasses and a woman's hat. In a newer post on TheSlap, Robbie asks if anyone wants to buy a pair of women's pants from his ("They say women's on the tag, but they can totally fit a dude"). *In Tori Gets Stuck, Robbie said that when he was 7, a girl bully once forced Robbie to swallow a toy car, making him have to go to the hospital. Also, Robbie and Rex said that she slapped Robbie with her braids. *Robbie's blood type is O- according to Tori Gets Stuck. *Robbie could be a fan of Spongebob, because in Tori Gets Stuck, he wears Spongebob underwear (Tori mentioned it). *Robbie has been to the hospital twice (Cat's New Boyfriend and Tori Gets Stuck) while the rest of the main characters have only been to the hospital once. *Robbie bears some resemblance to Andy Samberg; he has often claimed that "I'm not Andy Samberg!" *Robbie said on one of his updates that he can bench press a fifth of his body weight (he weighs 140 pounds). So this means he can bench press 28 pounds. *Robbie uploaded the 1st video on TheSlap.com. *Robbie uses many odd phrases, such as Hot beef!" to show excitement and "Yupperooni!" to say 'yes'. He also uses many outdated phrases such as "Oh dear/oh my" as seen in How Trina Got In. *In iParty with Victorious, even though he himself barely got a chance to rap, it is discovered that, through Rex, he is a very skilled rapper. *He is a fan of retro music, most notably the Spice Girls and Baby Spice. *His favorite baby food flavor is creamed peas. *In iParty with Victorious, when Rex is speaking, it is clear to see Robbie's mouth slightly moving. *In Rex Dies, Robbie mentioned that after riding a big, scary roller coaster in Mystic Mountain, he loved it, despite peeing himself on the loop-dee-loop. *Robbie seems to be a fan of Star Trek, because in Locked Up! he shows the Vulcan sign to the audience. *Robbie admitted in Rex Dies that he has a hard time not crying sometimes. *According to an update on TheSlap, he is afraid to drive on the freeway. *For some reason, he does not appear in the "Who Is It?" gallery on TheSlap.com. *As said on TheSlap.com, in the Locked Up! gallery, he is able to fit into a women's prison jumpsuit. *According to TheSlap, he does yoga. *It is said on the show, he can fit into women's jeans. *In Jade Gets Crushed it is revealed that he 3 has life-size cutouts of Cat Valentine. On TheSlap, he says he has life-size cutouts of all his girl friends. *Due to Jade getting a slight tan in the beginning of the second season, Robbie is now the palest of all the main characters. *Robbie has 13 followers on Twitter as on the cross-over episode, iParty with Victorious. Rex unfollowed him. *In The Breakfast Bunch it is revealed that Robbie was a vegan. (Until he ate a taco) However, he was eating a sausage and cheese in Cat's New Boyfriend. *In The Breakfast Bunch, it's said that Robbie easily chokes on things because he has a petite throat (even though he claims it's average). *Robbie may have a strained relationship with his parents, since Tori has said that his mother moved out because of him and screams in her sleep, and he says his father is embarrassed of him. *He thinks of Andre, Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade and Sikowitz as his surrogate family. Since he is estranged by his parents and his grandmother. *Robbie is seen to have been searching for adult diapers before in André's Horrible Girl (he possibly needs them for his own reasons). *Currently, Robbie's least amount of screen time is in Car, Rain & Fire, as he only appears in one of the final scenes for about a minute and a half, less than five minutes from the end of the episode, and has little dialogue. *He has said to have a pair of 9-year-old socks (which he had to throw away) and a decade-old pair of underwear. *According to Rex in Beck's Big Break, Robbie puts both his right sock and shoe on and then his left sock and shoe, rather than both his socks and then both his shoes. *It's revealed in How Trina Got In that Robbie has no service plan for his phone, because the $45/month fee is too expensive to him. *It's shown in Driving Tori Crazy that Robbie now owns a pedal car, implying and possibly confirming he never got his stolen car returned from the events of A Film By Dale Squires. *Robbie is the second-tallest member of the main cast, with Beck being the first. *It is revealed in Tori Goes Platinum that he has (or knows a guy that is) a "butt doctor." *It has been mentioned and implied several times that Robbie wets himself in episodes such as Rex Dies, André's Horrible Girl, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Tori Goes Platinum. *As mentioned in The Gorilla Club by Tori, Rex, and Jade, Robbie has a lopsided bottom, as the right cheek hangs lower than the left. *According to Jade in Beggin' on Your Knees, Robbie smells like babies. *In the Season 3 theme song, the scene from Wanko's Warehouse where Andre and Beck slide Robbie under the lasers is shown. *Out of all the main characters, he has the least amount of fans on The Slap.com. Rex and even Trina have more fans than him. He does, however, have more fans than all of the non-main characters who have pages on The Slap.com. *In the "Robbie and Cat's Bad News Songs: The Mole" video on TheSlap, it's said that Robbie's real name is Robert. *Robbie can make all kinds of different voices. *Robbie is revealed to be an amazing "hamboner" in the episode The Hambone King, and would have likely become the Hambone King had his opponent not cheated and messed up Robbie's rhythm. *It's revealed in the episode Jade Gets Crushed that Robbie is very good at Technical Theater, getting the highest grade on the final exam (until Tori beats it by a point). Also revealed in this episode is that he has cardboard cutouts of his female friends, although only Cat's are shown. *Robbie is the boy who has had the most groin injuries. 1. Getting kicked in Ballet Class in the Bird Scene. 2. Getting hit by a ping pong ball In The Great Ping Pong Scam. 3. Getting shocked by Tori with a car battery in Worst Couple. 4. Getting punched by Tori in Drive By Acting on theSlap. 5. Hitting himself accidentally in Hambone King. (possibly 6. Getting slid under the laser grid in Wanko's Warehouse. Everybody's reaction indicated something terrible happened.) *As of The Bad Roommate, Robbie has "kissed" every female main character. **He is stage kissed by Trina in Stage Fighting and he kisses her again at lunch. **He is stage kissed by Cat in the same episode, and they later share a real kiss in One Thousand Berry Balls. **He gives Tori mouth-to-mouth three times in a Drive-By Excercise video, seemingly considering them kisses. **He falls on Jade in The Bad Roommate in a way that makes it look like they are kissing, and according to his Slap update, their lips touched * Robbie Might have (MPD) Multiple Personality Disorder, which might explain his attachment for Rex. ** This is quite similar to the Ventriloquist from the Batman series. A man with MPD which takes the form of a puppet gang leader named Scarface. . Quotes *''You're a demon!'' (Pilot) *''I use male makeup'' (Wok Star) *''I'm uncomfortable'' (Prom Wrecker) *''It's average!'' (The Breakfast Bunch) *''Hey, I like black curls!'' (The Breakfast Bunch) *''Who's the wig master here?'' (The Blonde Squad) *''I drank fish pee!'' (Survival of the Hottest) *''Because LIL_STEPHANIE1-20 were taken!'' (Wi-Fi in the Sky) Gallery Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, Robbie